Second Chances
by midnightsXdarkXangel
Summary: Everyone knows Romano is always stubborn and mean to everyone but when a certain incident happens he can't remember a thing! Is this possibly a new start for the hot-headed Italian? Spain and Italy are determined to find out. Spamano and many more.
1. Chapter 1: Whats wrong with Romano?

**Hai, this is my first story ive done in years OwO yeahhh i realised i needed to try and at least try doing a proper story than all my one shots i write down *gets br'ked***

**okay so! im obessed with hetalia now for quite a long time and i realised how much i ADORE romano (plus england) so i decided to try and have a go at making a proper story. Now i've got plans already for this, for paring wise its not alot unless you guys want me to C: but there will be some cute botherly love along the way _im such a sucker for it :'D _** **Please bear with me since its been such a long time since i made a story up on here and grammer mightt be bad . btw first time ever writing for Germany, i dont really know how to do that blasted accent so i might use it might not, we'll see :3**

**Title: Second Chances**

**Summary: Everyone knows Romano is always stubborn and mean to everyone but when a certain incident happens he can't remember a thing! Is this possibly a new start for the hot-headed Italian? Spain and Italy are determined to find out. Spamano and many more.**

**pairings: Spamano, Gertalia and maybe more along the way**

**rating: K (might go up for Romanos 'wonderful' volcabulary)**

**disclaimer: I DONT OWN HETLIA NOR THE CHARACTERS, but if i did then all hell would break loose D**

**enjoy then! **

"Please wake up Lovino, I'm begging you!"

Italy exclaimed, shaking at the sight of his unconscious body. Ruby blood poured down his back, soaking his top in the never ending crimson. With a firm grip, Italy shook his shoulders hoping for any signs of moving; but found none.

With choked tears he pressed his older brother's limb body to his own, not caring about the blood seeking to his uniform as he cried stroking his hazel brown hair that reflected in the sunlight. Sounds of footsteps soon proceeded to get louder but Veneziano didn't bother to look, the rain pelted down on his head like bullets as he felt the strong grip on his shoulders.

But he wouldn't move.

With a rougher tug the German nation got Italy to face him, his trembling body soaked to the bone as he hiccupped on his tears as Germany wasn't hesitant to wrap his arms around Italy's, his warmth filling Italy's cold grip as he buried his head under the top.

"V-Ve he won't wake up! Please…..wake him up…." Italy muffled under Germanys top as Germany stood him to his feet, slightly edging away from the crimsons filled floor. Grabbing his phone out he quickly dialled the ambulance, Italy stayed silent looking at his brothers sleeping body. How he wanted to run to him and never let go but the taller nations grip on him was firm.

"Italy. Stop ze crying, Romano may be in pain but he isn't dead. We need to get him to a hospital imminently okay?" Germany muttered tucking the phone back in his pocket, slowly rocking back and forth; the rain glistening down on their bodies. Giving a soft shake to the younger Italian he saw Italy's eyes quickly changed to its once happy gaze again; it was obvious he was faking.

"V-Ve okay!"

With a brief glance, he frowned uneasy. The older of the two brothers laid there, from looks his arm was servilely crushed and his ribs were broken; the blood pouring out as his eyes were softly closed. Who could someone in such a state be able to stay so…peaceful?

"ROMANO"

Both the men turned to see the Spaniard running like no tomorrow as he pushed part Germany slightly before throwing himself to Romano's broken body as he wrapped his arm around his back lifting him up to his chest; Starting to cradle him slightly back and forth. Romano never once blinked, let alone nudge with worried Spain as he gently shook his body. He didn't care that the warm sticky substances tainted his hands under the boys waste. It was surprising how Romano, the toughest of the brothers could be in such a condition. Spain knew he always picked fights and had that stubborn attitude to his self, it was just a shame that he was outmatched.

Ha….Spain smiled slightly, Romano was always the one to get in trouble. Spain usually had to come for him as the little boy would use to run into his arms in tears, where ever it was a cut or worse. Things haven't changed have they?

"How long till the ambulance gets here…" he muttered silently, his gaze never leaving the boys.

"They zaid another minute."

With a slow nod Spain slowly moved Romano's hair out of his eyes, a slight reassuring smile painted his lips. "You look really cute when you sleep..." He muttered before kissing his head. The sounds of sirens emitted from around the corner as he lifted Lovinos meek body up to get to the truck.

Nothing else was said after…..

"…So then Romano fought those scary men to protect me and manage to scare them off, b-but he collapsed after bleeding badly! So I stayed with him till you came dotsu..." Italy said in the mists of explaining what had happened. While Germany was listening to Italy's explanation, Spain wasn't hesitant in pacing back and forth the hospital wing biting his lower lip. It was a good solid hour since anything was heard from the nurses and he started to feel the wait creep up on him: Indulging him in the tormenting guilt trip.

_Why didn't I stay with them when they left…..? _Spain thought worriedly, no one knew how much longer they had to wait but every second tore Antonio's heart apart from waiting. Would Romano ever wake up? Would he shrug it off as nothing and everything would be normal? These thoughts buzzed around his head as he moaned slightly rubbing his forehead. Why was it so frustrating?

"Mr Vargus?"

Italy shot his head up to see the nurse who walked slowly over to his seat with a clipboard clutched to her arms. Italy gave a slow nod to agree it was him as she wrote something down on the notepad before turning to the door.

"Will you all follow me? He's ready to be seen now."

It didn't take too long for the nations to assemble in front of the door as Italy gave a slight gulp before putting on his big smile opening the door. There, sat in the middle of the room was Romano. Bandages wrapped around his right arm and chest as he gazed out the window in thought.

"Fratello!"

It took a second for Romano to register the others had even walked into his room. Rubbing his eyes slightly from daze he started at them blankly.

With a quick dash Italy had already pulled his brother in a soft hug, minding the broken arm and chest as he buried his head against his brothers. "Ve…..I was so worried….don't do that again okay?" Italy muttered before smiling happily as Romano just stared at him for a brief second shocked but it faded to a slight frown as Italy kept his arms around his. The warmth was comforting as Italy noticed his brother's breath slightly on his before shifty averting his gaze from Italy's.

Spain gave a slight smile entering the room lastly, trying not to look into the brunets hazel eyes. To be honest last time Spain had seen Romano they weren't on 'good' terms. Heck Romano basically shouted at him never to see him again and Spain being….well Spain he found it extremely difficult to stay away. He called everyday but it was always Italy answering; he knew he could hear the violent Italian screaming at Italy to make up some excuse. He even would pop around for a chat but Romano refused to talk to the Spaniard, his legs crosses as he scowled looking the other way. Of course this was just Romano being his overly stubborn self but, this actually went on for a WEEK. Was what Spain said really that unforgivable? Rubbing his forehead he gave a small glance to Romano with his well-known smile.

"I haven't seen you in a while ha, how's it been lovi?"

Lovi was basically short for Lovino his human name; each nation had one for many reasons, mainly because it wasn't wise to really say your name was 'Italy' to someone was it? People would obviously be suspicious to it gave a slightly easier time for everyone. But lovi was Antonio's nickname for the Italian which caused the other nation a frustrated blush usually scolding him for calling that let alone in public. But for once, he did nothing.

Lovino just stared confused at Spain for a slight second but shrugged it off.

"I'm fine."

Apart from the anaesthetics he was given earlier on by the doctors, Romano was basically in a better shape than before…..apart from the bandages that tightly wrapped around his arm and waist. If Spain didn't know better, Romano was certainly….cute to put it. His skin was a darker tone than Italy's as it have more of a rich tan. The light broke through the curtains as his dark brown hair shone in the reflection giving off a vibrant chocolate like brown outline as his hazel eyes shone brightly but faded due to the lack of sleep.

Oh how Spain wanted to wrap his arms around his body and cuddle him to death but now wouldn't be a wise time he thought as he glanced at Italy who had taken his grip of his brother to leave against the bed frame, leaning back and forth glancing at the door hoping for the doctor to come in and say what would be the situation onwards. Honestly, he just wanted to take Romano home and have a steam bowl of pasta.

Germany however, stood at the back gazing at the rest. He was surprised Romano didn't have an outburst on him even being here OR the fact Italy had given him a massive hug when everyone knows, he hates it. Giving a glance, he checked the time as he sighed leaning back waiting for something to happen.

The room of course fell silent after a few minutes as Italy jumped up and gave his brother a sweet smile. "Ve~ I can't wait to go home, I'll make pasta!" Romano just gave a slow nod of understanding as the German nation moaned under his breath; wasn't that he didn't like pasta oh no, it was just having it almost every day was getting boring. Romano slightly fidgeted under the sheets looking down to observe his wounds, he didn't realise that he hadn't felt that much pain for an hour. Probably the medicine he thought as Italy just went on and on about his little stories.

"I have a question…" he started as his younger brother stopped talking to Spain to pay attention to him, Spain was at his side and frowned; his voice was so…calm? Surely he's messing with us, heck the southern Italian was always such a hot head. He however, wasn't acting like that.

With a smile Italy skipped over to his left side of the bed leaning on the covers as he watched his brother try to smile but felt the fear creep in.

"Ask away!" he exclaimed with a big smile. Germany however, started to feel nervous as Romano took a deep breath as he glanced to everyone in the room before staring deeply into the eyes of his brothers.

"Sorry but…who are you?"

**Alright, chapter ones done woo! (took me forever to finnish) i hope things arnt TOO confusing, it will be explained later on. **

**Chapter 2 is on its way since i already got some ideas for poor Romano, hope no one isnt OOC if they are back to the drawing board OwO **

**Please Rate and Review, it will be much appreciated ^w^**


	2. Chapter 2: Lets go home, shall we?

**Hai, Sorry for such a late update everyone i didnt know it would be THIS LONG *briked* well i had a day of school today so i worked my hands off on the last part but just to say im DEFINITLY still carrying on with this however updates can take quite a long while since this was killer (ive decided to move some of my ideas onto the next chapter for now) but enough about that~ i hope everyones in character, i know grammer sucks and what not im hoping i havent done an utter fail and if i have may i be shot down for it. JK XD enjoy~**

* * *

><p>For a good solid minute, nothing was said. Romano looked down ashamed as he fidgeted with his blanket that only went up to his waist, his breath slow and quiet.<p>

"W-what?"

Spain finally said out loud out of all of them as his heart almost dropped at that second but regained its pulse faster than ever, crashing against his rips as he swallowed hard. Italy had lost his grip and fell of the side of the bed crashing to the floor, his eyes widened in disbelief at his older brother's worried expression. He tried to speak himself, but his mouth was wide open and lost for words. Germany on the other hand, sighed as he rubbed his forehead stressed: he had the feeling this would have been the case.

_Why are they staring at me like that? _ Romano thought to himself biting his lip, his stomach doing flips as he glanced out the window. Raindrops splattered against the window frame as it made a rhythm to the breaking silence as Italy shakingly stood up; a smile on his face. His hand entwining with Romano's holding it up as he gave a soft laugh.

"Y-you may not be live this, but I'm your younger brother Feliciano! But call me Italy if you want." Romano nodded slightly processing his words; from a glance he knew him and Italy had a connection and it wasn't by the curl that gracefully curled to his right no. it was just that feeling of nostalgia when looking carefully at him, of course if someone saw the two, the instant reactions is calling them twins but it was obvious how different both Romano and Italy really were and Romano wasn't hesitated in noticing the differences.

But hang on.

"What do you mean by Italy?"

Italy gave a slight yelp noise as he franticly looked to Germany and Spain who sighed that the Italian could of just so casually blurt out about their nations. True Romano was one, but who said anything about him believing them? Surely he would think they were insane and try avoiding them which wasn't the best option at the moment. Romano frowned slightly of his brother's distressed look as he glanced to the man at his right who gave a slight smile as he held Romano's hand giving it a slight squeeze.

"Don't worry about your brother Lovino; I think it's time we asked if you can leave. Besides you look healthier already!" Spain laughed as Ro- **Lovino** felt a blush creeping up his cheeks as he looked away embarrassed, hear could hear Spain's laugh from afar; why was his heart beating so fast? Shaking it off he did noted however that his body wasn't in that much pain than before and he carefully moved his waists from side to side as only a slight burning feeling came from his chest, at least it wasn't anything serious.

"Spa-Antonio is however correct Lovino, your wounds seem to have healed up quite nicely; your brother and I shall go and find a nurse willing to let you leave the hospital today." Germany informed as he nudged Italy to follow with him.

"Can I ask you something?" Romano blurted out before Germany could take another step as he sighed forgetting.

"Ah sorry, I think we owe an introduction. I am Ludwig, your brother's friend." Germany or Ludwig as Lovino would now call him said in a high tone giving a slight bow giving the older brother more time to gaze upon his brothers 'friend'. He didn't look sinister or anything and he certainly was in great shape from his arms as he wore a dark green tank top with baggy trousers and a belt as his blonde hair was tied back on his head, his aqua blue eyes looking into the hazel ones of Lovino. If Lovino didn't know any damn better, Ludwig was probably from the army-but it was best not to comment on it as he heard him continue.

He next pointed at Spain who gave a casual smile and wave.

"And that Is Antonito, He's a very close friend of yours" Lovino spun his head around to the side of his bed to find the Spanish man grinning at him, he narrowed his eyes only the slightest bit; he was certain he had seen Antonio before but the more he tried to think of where his head would just ache so he left it be giving a quick scan look of him. Antonio was certainly older than him that was for sure; also his brown chocolate hair was messily hung upon his forehead but didn't touch his pure emerald eyes that seemed to shine brightly with that cute smile. Lovino mentally slapped himself cute? Not ever.

"I see. Well, it's a pleasure to meet all of you." He said with a soft smile, shaking his head from his previous thoughts. He owed it to these people for coming for him and they didn't seem like strangers either. What he didn't expect however was to be pulled into a tight warm embrace from Antonio as he yelped trying to get himself out of the arm lock the Spaniard was keeping him in, his cheeks becoming warm as he growled slightly looking at his younger brother for help but just found the two men to laugh slightly to themselves; was it always like this! Spain however is filled with joy and relief that there was still a linger of his past self when he struggled to pull away as he kept his arms around him tightly.

"Aw Lovi! You still look adorable when your face is like a tomato!"

"Let me go you bastard! Don't call me Lovi either!" As the two struggled in their little hug the door clicked open as the same nurse who escorted them has come in with her clipboard staked with sheets, hung on loosely. With a slight cough she glanced a questioning look at the two men who let go of each other instantly.

"Mr Vargas has seemed to have recovered greatly according to the charts. My only concern is he's carful with his chest as the ribs are still broken and will take a week if anything to heal." Lovino gave a dark glare to Antonio.

"Also I do believe it would be wise if he was taken outside to find more familiar places to jog his memories, rather than him staying here." Italy gave a happy nod as he skipped over to his brother's bed giving a slight tug on his hand upwards as the older Italian looked at him confused. "Ve! Fratello we can leave now isn't that great!" Lovino understood quickly giving a nod as he kicked the covers off as his feet came in contact with the carpet only to lose his balance, both Feliciano and Antonio grabbed his arms before he could collapse, Lovino however looked downwards blushing slightly throwing his arms back to his sides and he balanced himself up, slightly arched in the back due to his chest still ached slightly.

If anything that looked odd to Lovino, it was he wasn't really wearing anything than a surgery gown. He guessed his wounds were pretty server. He did remember feeling a wave of nausea when he woke up on his bed with no one there as he glanced out at the window, the rain still smacking against the window as he desperately tried to remember anything, he had no luck. Throwing that thought aside he looked to the others like it should have been obvious as they just stared at him dumbfounded, how he wanted to push them out…

"I'm going to need to get changed guys?"

He said in a mocking tone as both Italy and Spain realised what he meant before giving a thumbs up leaving Lovino on his own to get changed as the door closed tight.

-ooOOoo-

"I can't believe he's forgotten everything…" Spain finally had uttered from his quivering lip as they were lead down the reception hall, he distant himself from the nurse who was leading as he silently lingered around Italy and Germanys side following till they reached the reception table, the nurse gave a quick bow before running off to grab the forms as Spain rested his back on the nearest wall, rejecting temptation to slide down onto his knees since it was a public place.

"The important part is he's still alive." The tallest nation muttered leaning against the counter rubbing his eyes, morning had already set over from the looks of the light breaking through the windows as it sparkled against the marble table glowing blissfully as he yawned slightly before snapping himself awake. They had spent the entire night waiting for Romano to come out of surgery and those painstaking hours no one slept but, there was something that concerned him when he thought about it, he remembered Italy had dozed off slightly on his shoulder as he glanced as the two nurses go by; one who was helping with the surgery.

"_how's the operation going?" the nurse tagging along the main one whispered as they came to a door on the far right as the nurse took off her blooded glove muttering something in her ear as Germany was tempted to listen in. _

"_The arms and ribs don't seem to be a problem however there could be….." the woman's voice grew softer and quieter until Germany couldn't hear a word as they entered the surgery room as he cursed slightly under his breath, he couldn't hear the last part of the sentence as he sighed nudging Italy slightly to wake up as the hours went by…._

Italy wasn't focusing for a second as he glanced at the hallway before smiling sweetly. "Doitsu is right big brother Spain! I even have an idea." He muttered the last part before grinning at the two confused men hoping they would think of the same idea but they just looked at him waiting for him to continue, pouting he sighed.

"I mean… fratello doesn't remember anything from his previous life yet, instead of leaving him to remember all of it and end up exactly the same way before; maybe we can try to help him be a lot happier! Ve, I'd appreciate it if my big brother didn't push away my hugs for once." He explained as Germany patted his shoulder shaking his head with disbelief.

"As much as I'd love that to happen you must realise-"before finishing his sentence the idea slowly processed in his head as his eyes widened with realisation, the same idea struck Antonio's head as they both looked at Italy who was smiling sheepishly before glancing at each other. "Italy…this is probably the best idea I've ever heard from you." He muttered as Spain was imagining the idea in his head as a smirk painted his lips.

What if this was another chance with the Italian? He knew how distant Romano had kept himself around other people, pushing them away as he felt they did the same. However Romano wasn't himself at the moment, he was Lovino and Spain was positively certain he wanted Lovino to have a fresh start- of course he didn't want him to completely change but just so that Lovino would stop using the barrier in his heart and let someone for once mean something to him. Besides, he was ever so cute when he was grumpy.

The nurse once again appeared from behind the table as she placed the forms in front of Italy, sliding it forwards with her delicate fingers as Italy had walked forwards grabbing the nearest pen into his grip as Ludwig helped him sign the forms. Spain stayed behind glancing at the hallway deep in thought as he heard the click of the pen closing. "Thank you, he may now be allowed to leave the hospital. We hope to see you again in six months to see his condition from then, please call if anything happens." The young nation happily nodded as she took the forms disappearing as the three of them gathered.

"Ve! Let me go and get Lovino then~" Germany gave a nod as Italy happily skipped down the hallway getting occasional glances from other patients and visitors causing Spain to chuckle slightly giving a glance to the stiffer man giving him a slight punch to the shoulder. "After this, I'm sleeping in all day."

"…Agreed."

-ooOOoo-

Italy soon returned with Lovino clutching his arm nervously as Antonio gave a bright smile of the two waving to them running over, Germany tugging behind glancing at Lovino. He wore a long baggy jumper with navy blue genes to match that went down to his trainers as he was fidgeting with italic jacket slightly. His hazel eyes regained its bright colour as his eyes had dark circles under them as he yawned slightly trying to stay awake but his grip didn't relax what so ever as his shoulders was stiff. It was only the three of them that Lovino had grown accustomed to as everything else just felt strange and out of place, nothing was familiar nor relaxing as there was always something happening when ether it was a new body being carried in with a stretcher or if someone had come out to meet their family with excitement. Whatever the scenario was it was way too much noise for Lovino today.

His brother flashed a smile to him as he glanced at the floor embarrassed coughing slightly as Italy understood that Lovino wanted to leave. "Come on Fratello, let's go home." He whispered softly dragging him outside into the fresh air of morning as the light made him squint slightly as he rubbed his eyes before glancing at the ruby painted car near the end of the street. "I'll drive~" Italy dibs as Germany and Spain quickly shouted out.

"NO." shocked, Italy gave a pouting face of defeat as Lovino chuckled slightly behind him happily as Germany noticed the smile on his face as he sighed with relief as they went into the car, a long journey ahead of them.- of course he was driving however if they didn't want to scar Lovino for life.

On the car journey home Lovino found himself struggling to keep awake from the back seat, his eyes drifting as he saw Antonio on the front seat with Ludwig who was driving as he bit his lip, trying his hardest to grab that familiarity by the hand and pull it into memoires but he couldn't remember anything what so ever from when he had woken up. He glanced to the window as the moving area zoomed past into a mash of colours to him. Who was he? What had happened that made him lose his memories? And why did his brother panic when he asked him to call him Italy? No matter how many questions popped into his head, none were answered as he clenched his teeth but a slight sting in his chest as relaxed his body blocking out the sounds of the ones around him as he fell asleep, resting on his little brothers shoulder through the rest of the journey.

He WAS getting his answers tomorrow, when ether they liked it or not.

* * *

><p><strong>(THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS 3 i was surprised to get a few when i started so i have the will to carry this on nao XD)<strong>

**Few! i hope no one isnt out of character, im not focousing on romanos lovely relationship yet till the end of the next chapter possibly. and just to let you know Romano will be called Lovino from now one since he has no idea he is a nation himself (yeahh i thought it would of been silly to throw that into his face the moment he wakes up, i dont think he would of accepted that so suddenly so he'll figure out in due time) and i'll be flickering between the nations names and human names slightly so i hope that isnt confusing ^^; (soo going to break out some spannish next chapter so look forward to that 3) **

**So, what was those nurses talking about? will the others tell Lovino who he really is, or try to avoid it? what will be his relationship with Spain now that he doenst know anything? will i kick my ass to do chapter 3? FIND OUT SOON. rate and review 3**


	3. Chapter 3: A new day begins

**I am SOOO sorry i didnt update in forever :'D stupid exams and my play coming up i found less and less time to actully finnish writing this. I hope i dont make you wait as long next time, to make it up this chapter is the longest by far x3 THANK YOU for the reviews, i didnt expect to get more as i continued so that definitly kicked me into writing more ^^ **

**So! about this chapter. Italics are Lovino's point of veiw to clear that up first. I mainly explore a bit more into what Lovinos relationship would be like with others, just to warn you poor lovi will be bitter later on for a few reasons but at least he's trying to get along with everyone right now x3 plus we get more interaction with Spain and Lovi which will be continued on the next chapter. Grammer once again sucks but i hope you enjoy reading this 3**

* * *

><p><em>I…I keep hearing voices. In my head when I close my eyes, like someone's telling me something. B-but when I try to think of whose speaking it fades away but that same argument lingers on in my sleep:<em>

"_I hate you! Is this your type of joke bastard!" the voice rages as I hear a shatter of glass, I assume they have quite a temper. However, I never know why frustratingly. I feel the splinters of glass around my feet when there's nothing there as I heard the footsteps run in as the door closed shut, the voices breath increasing as it gave a hint of panic._

"_It's not like that-"_

"_Damn well it is!"_

_The voice cuts of once again as I hear the glass brush against the floor; I cannot see anything its utter darkness but those voices…they echo strongly against my head. I heard a soft sigh from the other person putting down what seems to be a wooden basket of some sort._

"_**I'm sorry." **__I quoted along with the voice almost hypnotic after hearing the same words over and over; I feel this wave of anger and sadness. What did they do? Who was apologising? I wasn't able to recognise the voices as every time I heard those words it all began to grow quieter, real life grabbing me by the arm yanking me awake to those around me. I can still hear the bitter words being thrown defensively as I feel a bright light indulge me; it's happened three times now. Once when I woke up in the hospital, another being woken up in the car and I'm presuming I had fallen asleep again since I do not remember walking into the house. I do believe it's….Feliciano's house? No. scratch that I recall he said it was our house. _

_I don't like not being able to remember anything, these feelings indulging me every time I sleep. At first I was frightened when I woke up, those nurses giving me strange looks as I explained to them but they said it was probably because I was being drugged to keep my body numb from the pain and…I wanted to believe that. I really did. The second time I was woken up by Antonio, his smile radiance like the sun as he softly grabbed my arm taking me out the car, my eyes dropping due to the lack of sleep as I heard my brother's cheerful voice echo behind me. I could feel his protective hands grip my arm as my body started to grow heavy from the lack of sleep I had as his voice grew soft till I slept and well…here I am._

_I don't know where I am at the moment, all I see is complete and utter darkness; like I've stepped into the heart of the abyss itself. Great. I do feel warm however inside; I'm probably in bed or something. I just hope I wake up soon, I don't think I'd like staying here. Though there's nothing even IN here I can't shake that ominous feeling deep within, like I'm missing something. Heck, I don't even know who I am! Alright my names Lovino and I'm the older brother of Feliciano fine I get that, what else? I don't even remember why I ended up in hospital, the others didn't tell me anything either which was a bit of a nuisance. _

"_Lovino!"_

_Huh? Looking from side to side I tried to pin point the voice, was someone trying to wake me up? Whatever's going on I can start to see a bright light ahead of me; swallowing the darkness as I begin to gain conscious again…but I can't help but think I saw something in the mists of the light…_

"Lovino wake up already!"

Spain muttered shaking the boy's slumbered body, his hand constantly twitching in aggravation. His hazel eyes slowly opening before squinting to the morning light breaking through the curtains as he glanced to Spain; his heart flipped. Spain was playing with his hair playfully waiting for him to wake as Lovino felt his cheeks grow arm, causing him to push him away. "D-don't do that jerk!" kicking the bed sheets off he jumped to his feet stretching; a slight yawn escaped his lips. From the glance at the window it was probably the afternoon since they had left around early morning as he took a scan around the room, the room was fairly big with a double bed against the wall with a small table on the side, on the other side of the room was shelves and a door to the bathroom; nice. Though if he slept in a double bed then who on earth slept with him! When he glanced at the bed he noticed the other side was slightly wrinkled and it was folded messily, like something threw it under the pillow on the spot.

"I guess old habits die hard Lovino?"

"What are you talking about?" Lovino asked confused as Spain had sat up from the bed, gently tucking it in neatly for him before walking up to him, his hand brushing the hair off Lovino face to allow him to see his weary hazel eyes trying to keep focus.

"I'd never get you up in the morning; it was always me trying to drag you out while you shouted at me throwing a pillow." He laughed to himself as the Italian found himself smiling slightly at the thought of that, it seemed both him and Antonio had a pretty interesting relationship. However it seemed like he must of caused problems for the Spaniard which made him frown slightly as he couldn't remember anything what so ever and wasn't able to determine if Antonio was just being nice because he had to.

"Ha, I guess I was a pain wasn't I?" Spain looked at him shocked but chuckled ruffling up his hair.

"Far from it, but I guess in the end…." His voice trailed off as he walked off to the door opening it as the door hinge creaked slightly as he gave his full attention to Lovino who stood there curious and slightly interested.

"It was really worth it knowing I got to meet you."

Huh? Lovino thought as the door closed leaving him to his thoughts as his heart hammered in his chest leaving his emotions in knots but he shook his head; Antonio was probably messing with him. Looking down on himself he wasn't in these clothes the last time he remembered, perverts… rubbing his head he proceeded to get changed ignoring previous thoughts from his mind. His brother was probably downstairs making food by the sent coming from downstairs as he smiled to himself unbuttoning his pyjamas, he grabbed the nearest clothes available which was a long black top with a pattern of a tomatoes stitched on and a jacket just over it, with the trousers he wore demine jeans and had boots on which tucked the trousers in. Walking to a mirror he inspected himself as a frown painted his lips, his skin was slightly pale and looked like he hadn't slept in years; though in actual fact it was only a day or so.

Brushing his hair back he couldn't help but notice one thread of hair sticking out as he tried to brush it back but it just bounced back up. Bloody hair… he thought leaving it alone as he threw the hair brush onto the bed before running downstairs.

ooOOOoo

Walking carefully down the stairway he glanced to see Ludwig on the couch with what it appeared to be the newspaper bored flicking the pages back and forth. With a glance the German had already noticed Lovino and gave a small smile. "Antonio said he'll be back in a minute." Lovino nodded slightly suspicious that he knew the Spaniard was on his mind from when he had left as he plopped down on the soft next to Ludwig stretching his feet before glancing at the paper he was reading.

"Where's feli?"

Sighing the older nation pointed towards the kitchen door as he tilted his head to the left to see the graceful humming of his brother steaming the food. Lovino had to admit, his brothers food smelt like heaven scent as he smiled resting his eyes momentarily. Nothing was really said for the past few minutes as the Italian couldn't help but glance at Ludwig from the corner of his eye wondering what on earth their relationship could have been like; from the awkward silence he guessed they either didn't know each other that much or they must have had bad chemistry between the two.

Wanting to strike up a conversation he glanced at the paper he was reading, something about Italy's culture and shops. "So, do you come to Italy often?" Lovino muttered daring a glance at the older man who had stopped taking interest in the paper to respond to him.

"Not all ze time but usually when your brother wants me to I try to find time to come over" Not that Lovino liked it Ludwig thought to himself before flipping the other page. Folding his arms he felt his body slouch on the sofa comfortably as he tried to come back with another question to keep the conversation rolling, his foot tapping the carpet in rhythm to his breath. "Do you and my brother have a relationship or something?" With a startled jump Ludwig flinched at his question, his hands tensed as he glanced at Lovino afraid to give an answer; he knew how protective Romano was to his little brother so he wasn't afraid to attack at any moment possible at the German. The Italian raised an eyebrow in confusion to the startled Ludwig, why was he hesitant in the answer?

Shuffling the paper he sighed glancing at Lovino. "Ja….Your brother and I are currently. Dating." he mumbled the last word like it was foreign to his tongue; he never usually considered it as a date more of an important meeting between the two.

"Is he happy?" Lovino quickly replied catching him off guard causing Ludwig to glance at him dumfounded.

"Um…ja." With a smirk the dark brunet boy chuckled patting him on the back. "Then I honestly don't mind, if my fratello's happy then I am." Germany had never been more attentive and speechless than he had in a long time. He couldn't tell if he was relived over the fact he wouldn't have to worry about being assaulted by him anymore or the fact that he was seeing an entirely different Romano from the one he knew. Was it the fact that this Romano had no clue about the hardships of his past that he was more open to people? Germany found himself pondering on all the times the southern Italian would result in insults and violence, was only because of the painful history him and his brother experienced? All nations went through thick and thin but what made Romano so cold?

Germany didn't know that much about Romano, he remembered the Italian hothead complained that when he reunited with Italy that he hated that his brother was spending too much time with the German. Well, Germany was certain of one thing. He would have a better chance of being friends with him; that's for sure.

Lovino found himself pouting crossing his arms. "W-what's so funny?" as he had noticed Ludwig smiling to himself as he snapped into focus looking Romano- no wait Lovino's flustered face before sighing amused as he picked up his newspaper again indulging himself in reading. Lovino just sat there slightly confused but shrugged it off, probably nothing important.

"-But I have to ask."

Suddenly a basket was dropped down onto the table before he could ask causing him to look up in confusion and irritation. "Alright lovi, its time you and I went harvesting!" he smiled grabbing Lovino by the arm, ignoring the protests as he was dragged out the door into the garden; the cries of protest and dragging was heard from behind as leaving Ludwig alone to read his paper.

Until a certain Italian came out of the kitchen with a bright grin on his face, it was obvious the boy had listened into their conversation. Italy was always curious about Germany or Romano's affairs but it was because he loved to help out. It was the type of person Italy was when either someone liked it or not.

A smile painted his lips as he jumped onto Germanys lap flinging his legs back and forth. Germany found himself blushing deeply but sighed in defeat rather than to kick him off leaving Italy to grin successfully. "It's great you're getting along with him" Italy finally spoke after pausing for a bit as he fidgeted with the collar of his shirt, tucking it in since it was sticking up. Germany noticed his fidgeting curiously but shrugged it off. Italy pouted at the lack of response as he laid back on his lap to that his head was resting on the Germans shoulder, a cute smile painted his lips. "Ve doistu, do you think my brother will get his memories back ever?"

"Do you think he will?" Germany asked as Italy placed a finger on his lips thinking.

"I…I hope so!" He just replied happily briefly sitting up as he grabbed the Germans newspaper and threw it to the side of the couch from further distraction. Germany coughed intentionally for Italy to get off but the Italian was having too much fun annoying the nation. His body turned so that they were face to face as his body pressed against Germanys. He giggled at the state of Germany as he felt his cheeks redden, turning away. Italy's breath was slow yet warm as he drew his face closer to his, his hand entwined Germanys as he closed his eyes puckering his lips. Germanys heart was literally doing flips at the sight of the Italians sudden action, were….were they going to kiss?

Their lips were edges away as time froze. Italy started to laugh.

"Just kidding!"

Germany felt a massive sigh of relief escape his lips as he felt his body slouching on the sofa from his almost heart attack; Italy had to stop doing this. Since they were dating Italy apparently found it adorable to start teasing Germany whenever he felt bored or in a playful mood. Italy really needed to stop spending time France.

Italy let a yawn escape his lips, his head tilted to the door. A frown painted his lips, what if they couldn't get Romano back? Or what if, he ended up worse? He knew his brother too well, he was going to start asking questions sooner or later and what if they mess up? Whatever happens he'll be supportive to his brother, no matter what.

ooOOoo

The evening sky drew near to its end as the sun was setting onto the fields that bounced radiant colours of fruits and grass. Spain had noticed Lovino had slowly drawn to a stop to gaze at the field, a smile painted his lips as he patted him lightly on the back. "Do you remember this?" Lovino wanted to nod but sighed shaking his head. "Thought I did." He mumbled gripping the basket in his grip slightly hard before walking down into the tomato fields, the vast number of bushes seemed to come alive with ripe tomatoes all ready and plumb.

Spain wasn't hesitant to run over to him. "Alright, I assume you know how to harvest?" Lovino gave a slight nod as the older man found his smile brighten not waiting any longer to work as he went to his knees to pluck the lower fruits in his hand. Soon Lovino started to harvest too, it wasn't that hard was it? All he had to do was pull the tomatoes out and throw them in the basket; easy right? He did feel slightly uncertain however as he leaned over to the ripe tomatoes, grasping one into his palm as he yanked it out before throwing into the basket.

The red orbs seemed to shine with life as Lovino found himself enchanted in his thoughts, not aware of how hard he seemed to press on the tomato. No matter how hard he tried to think of it, everything would cloud up like it was a bad dream. The fight, those noises…what did they all mean? By now Spain had finished his basket ready to drop the fruits off for another go as he came across Lovino standing there; the fruit clenched in his hand silently.

"Hey, you alright?" Spain asked placing a hand on his shoulder as Lovino snapped around, confused for a second only to see the Spaniard over him. "G-God Antonio, give me a warning at least…" he rolled his eyes as he threw the damaged fruit in the basket, hoping to avoid eye contact. Spain wasn't hesitant in noticing the tightened grip around the basket, his feet balancing back and forth on the spot. He wouldn't even look to Spain properly, his eyes trailed the floor hoping for the nation to leave him alone but Spain wouldn't take that; he was able to deal with Romano so he would handle Lovino too.

With a sigh he took the basket from the boys grip sitting down on the floor, a stern inspection of the tomatoes caused Lovino to feel uncomfortable as he slowly sat down. "Can I have my basket back?" he muttered confused yet inpatient but was silenced on the lips by Antonio's smooth finger pressing his lip for silence, a growl was all he gave as a response. Taking one of the fruits from the basket he held it in the tips of his fingers, lifting it up to the sky to see it shine blissfully as he twirled it back and forth. To his prediction he was right, it was bruised in some places from where his fingers dug into.

Carefully he took Lovino's hand and brought it close to him, placing the fruit in his hand making sure it was softly planted in his palm. "Now hold it like this, that way you won't dent it as much." He calmly instructed as the Italian nation grunted in response crossing his arms stubbornly. "I'll try to remember that." he muttered under his breath wanting to take the basket from his grip but when he moved his hands to reach for its edge, Spain had lifted it in one hand away from both of them.

"Slow down there my tomato; it seems letting you rushing into this won't help." He smiled teasingly as he jumped up, grabbing Lovino arm forcing him up. "Shall I teach you?"

It was like he was teasing Lovino the way his tone of voice lightened, his hand gesturing his to embrace the Spaniards. With a small nod Spain's grin brightened pulling Lovino with him, causing the younger man to squeal a tiny bit by the forceful tug as he was literally being dragged further into the labyrinth of the fields. Whatever Antonio was going to do, Lovino was sure he was going to be forced to pay attention no matter what. Still, he couldn't help feel a smile tug his lips slightly.

Maybe being with the Spaniard wasn't all that bad in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>At the end of another chapter i give you more questions to ponder on and a slight insight on whats been going on in Romanos dreams. Hopefully Lovino will attempt once again in figuring out the person he is before he finds himself getting more and more fustrated with the ones around him. Italy will have his time to shine also in the next chapter and a appearance of a very absured character which will cause problems not only for Lovino but the rest as well x3 So, what were those dreams about? who the heck was sleeping with Lovino before? <strong>**Will Spain teach Lovi the art of harvesting? and most inportantly, will i be killed for taking so long on writing these chapters? TO BE CONTINUED.**

**But my deepest gratitude for those review you guys, that really helped me come along with this as it was lovely to see i had people who enjoyed this ^w^ WARNING NOW: i dont know when i'll get chapter 4 up, i need to decide how to actully write it out but i hope i dont get you lot waiting too long! Well, laters~ dont forget reviews are appreciated ^w^**


	4. Chapter 4: No more messing around

**Kay, Chapter 4 nao~ Out with the fluff and in with the suspense! **

**Sorry for taking so long, with exsams and coursework pilling in i find myself finding less time to even work on this. Didnt get any reviews last chapter :'D so im hoping this chapter turns things around since Lovinos gonna be showing some signs of his previous self, and thats not in a good way and oh god prussia was thrown in since i wanted someone to accidnetly slip up apart from little old italy w  
><strong>

**Enjoy~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Lovino muttered as Antonio was busy picking the tomatoes; they had finished the third basket hoping to finish for the day. Taking a moment of silence Antonio's mind raced for an answer as he turned to the boy with a sheepish smile on his face. "I don't know the details fully but I do know that you and your brother just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. When we found both of you, you had taken a lot of damage." Taking in the information Lovino nodded understandingly as the Spaniard could help but smile ruffling his hair.<p>

"No need to worry now mi tomato~" Having his hand smacked back he was amused by the Italians flustered expression, that pout was just too adorable. "Whatever." He muttered wanting to walk back inside, his legs exhausted from walking up and down the garden and that scent of pasta already lingered from the inside. Captured by its scent he had already wondered off with Antonio just behind, satisfied with the amount they had done that day. Before reaching the door Lovino stopped with a halt, his head hung low hiding his face between the threads of hair in front of his face.

"H-have I…recently gotten into a fight with anyone?" Spain blinked dumbfounded at the boys question before feeling a wave of dread wash over him, biting his lip he tried to smile but found it slipping. "What makes you ask that?" Lovino looked up to him, his mouth wanting to open, to explain the dreams he had seen; those voices that raged against each other. But he didn't.

"….No idea." He shrugged opening the door walking in with a very concerned Spain but the dark haired brunette decided to let it go for now as they saw Feliciano serving the plates inside the kitchen. "Ve! Pastas ready!" the young Italian called out as they both stepped into the kitchen, Lovino closed his eyes taking in the scent with a smirk tugging his lips. It smelled wonderful; Spain and Germany had already sat down next to each other as Lovino pulled out a chair beside his brothers waiting to be served. "How did the harvesting go?" Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, that took forever but…" He muttered looking at Antonio who was busy playing around with his fork. A blush tinted his cheeks as he looked away embarrassed. "I guess it wasn't _too_ boring."

"I knew you two would get along well fratello!" Italy exclaimed placing the plate before him as he sat on his own seat happily, shoving the spoon into the plate of pasta before twirling it in the tips of his pasta. Lovino did the same as he blew gently at the food before placing it in his mouth; the flavours seemed to explode in his mouth as he made a moan of satisfaction. Spain and Italy grinned that Lovino was enjoying the food as they dug into theirs.

For a few minutes only the sounds of clattering cutlery was heard as Ludwig coughed into his hand before pushing his chair back standing up. "The food was delicious Feliciano; I shall help clean up with you." Italy nodded happily before standing up too. "Ve, I'm glad! Ill sort out the plates!" and with that Italy had already began to collect the plates balancing it with one arm and the cups in the other. He skipped to the sink carefully dropping them down for Germany to wash up. While the two of them cleaned together Spain let out a small yawn stretching his arms before resting them on the table. "Did you like the food?"

"Hm? Yeah I guess I did." Spain smiled; it was nice seeing parts of the old Romano in Lovino. Of course there was the difference between the two, Lovino might have gained the attitude of Romano but he was a bit more laid back than the hot-headed Italian was. Plus this one didn't swear as much which Spain honestly didn't mind, he was too use to Romano swearing at him all the time to care. Besides, it was cute.

At that moment the door bell rung, echoing inside the house before ringing a few more times after. Lovino saw in the corner of his eyes Ludwig sighing to his self. "I'll get this." He muttered excusing himself from the kitchen, Lovino and Spain took a glance out the door to see who was at the door but couldn't see anything. The three of them silently waited as the door flung open with a lot of banging as Germany was thrusted to the floor in such an impact.

"I knew I'd find you here!"

A voice declared loud and bold Spain and Italy's face brightened up to the familiar tone, much to Lovino confusion. Standing up he walked out of the kitchen to find Ludwig was tackled by another man; his hair pale white, he wore a dark blue suit similar to one Lovino had found in his closet apart from the fact his was a brownish colour. Once the stranger had finished gloating his eyes imminently snapped to Lovino's making him stare uncomfortably. If anything Lovino was able to pick up was that this man's eyes were ruby red, devious and taunting were the only words to describe them. The Italian couldn't help but slightly glare in confusion to why this man seemed to stop from upon looking at him.

"Ha! I told them you would be alright!" He laughed in a thick German accent just like Ludwig's; were they related? "Ja, now can you GET OFF." Ludwig shouted trying to get the other man off but the albino only smirked jumping back up to his feet, stretching his arms bored as Spain and Italy weren't hesitant to greet the German stranger.

"Gilbert, what are you doing here? Oh if I had known you would have come I would have made more pasta…" Italy babbled.

Gilbert shrugged it off. "Nah don't worry, I was only checking to see if Romano here was alright"

That made the room silent.

"Romano?" Lovino muttered confusingly as Germany wasn't hesitant into standing up, covering Gilberts mouth in an instant, Feliciano found himself laughing nervously tugging Lovino arm rather impatiently. "Come on brother, I need you to come out with me anyway!" Lovino was getting rather confused with all the commotion but he just shrugged annoyed lightly taking Italy's grip off of him. "Whose he may I ask?"

"He's my annoying brother; you don't need to worry about him. He was about to leave" Ludwig said almost instantly, not allowing a word escape the albinos mouth who was now in the same confused state as the Italian. Lovino wanted to question him more but Italy had already dragged him out the room before he could question more.

"WHAT! Romano's actually forgotten everything!" Prussia exclaimed a bit TOO loud as Germany had to cover his mouth once more. The three men were sitting around the living room sofas, Spain sat opposite to the two brothers, his face held down. "We decided…it's best we don't tell Lovino about who he is, I want him to have a better life. Not filled with all that regret, but…" He muttered looking away continuing. "He's started to remember our fight, I'm worried if he finds out he'll never want to talk to me again." Prussia was silent to this new information; a wave of guilt struck over him, he had blurted out Lovino true name.

"That sounds like you lot have a lot on your hand, but don't worry!" Prussia now said in a rather cocky tone standing up. "You have the awesome me to help you now, so don't worry!" Germany only found himself groaning, the last guy he wanted help from was his older brother. But something disturbed Germany, maybe Romano remembering wasn't the only issue to be dealt with, but he didn't know what yet and maybe it was better….not to mention it.

"_This is your fault!"_

Lovino's eyes widened as he stopped following Italy down the hallway for a brief second. His heart pounding in his chest as he looked around, there was that voice again but…he wasn't asleep. "Fratello?" Italy had noticed his brother's unusual behaviour as Lovino was lost in his thoughts before snapping into reality, staring into Italy's eyes; a brief hint of fear was erased as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Sorry…were you just speaking a moment ago?"

"Lovino, we haven't spoken since we left the room."

The dark brunette slowly nodded, that wasn't his brother's voice speaking no but…. It was familiar.

"_I have to tell you something, and you're not going to like it…."_

The voice rang out again as he felt a sharp pain hit his chest, a unfamiliar pain spread across the boy's body as he found himself kneeling down, closing his eyes tightly.

"L-Lovino!" Italy cried out loud as he ran to his brother's side, holding his shoulders to calm him down.

But all Italy could feel was….a struck to the face.

Lovino found he breathing heavily; like air was slowly becoming a chore as his eyes widened realising what he had just done, his hand slowly moving away from his brother's cheek before landing dead next to his body, the other hand gripping his top rather forcefully. He wanted to apologise for the sudden impact, but all he could feel was a surge of anger wash over him. His eyes narrowed, standing up, looming over Italy who looked shocked from the attack.

"Listen here, I don't know who the hell I am but I want my answers alright!"

Lovino knew deep down this wasn't him, he would have never shouted at his brother but. But this felt somewhat familiar to himself, like this wasn't the first time he shouted at the Italian. Italy however stared at Lovino- no Romano's glare casting down on him, Lovino was slowly turning back to his more hatred side and Italy knew it. Not wanting to cause any more violence he slowly stood up, trying not to cry over the stinging sensation over his face.

"Lovino…please…"

"Don't call me that!" Lovino snapped angrily, pinning Italy to the wall forcefully. He hated not knowing who he was, the voices, everyone hiding stuff from him. "That man….Gilbert. He called me Romano and I sure as hell know that's not the first time I've been called a country. Is this some kind of sick joke?" Feliciano found he wanting to scream for help, but would that even help? This was exactly what they wanted to prevent, Lovino slipping into that barrier of his blocking everyone out. That's not what the Italian wanted.

"Alright….Romano" That name felt strange against his tongue to speak once again as he slowly lifted his hand to his brothers, lowering there's down. "I-I know keeping you in the dark wasn't a smart idea but we really wanted to help…" Italy sniffed, Lovino looked to Italy to see if he was lying but all of it seemed genuine.

That's when the guilt kicked in.

Knowing he had just scared his brother with his outburst, he found himself wrapping his arms around his younger brothers shaking body, clinging tightly. "Just….Just tell me who I am.." He muttered in Italy's ear silently. Italy found himself nodding.

Maybe it was time he tried another approach to help his brother. Maybe…..

"_Ve Romano welcome back!" Italy happily exclaimed running to hug his brother, only to be shoved out the way. The jester was no stranger for Italy as he just grinned taking off Romano's coat hanging it up against the door._

_Romano however kept his head down, walking to the couch silently; no words of insult or mockery. Just silence. The room went rather silent after that, Romano's face was buried under his hands as Italy decided to leave the room to give him some peace._

"_-Did you know?"_

_Italy stopped in his tracks turning to his brother, confused with what he was asking. "Ve~ know what Romano?"_

"_You know exactly what I mean!" He growled standing up, his voice loud and intimidating causing Italy to yelp abit in surprise from his sudden outburst. "Fratello, I honestly don't know what you're talking about…"_

_Romano rolled his eyes walking up to him. "Spain didn't tell you anything recently?"_

"_Big brother Spain?" Italy muttered confused as he tried to recall if anything had happened recently between the two of them. "No…Not really." Romano knew this was a waste of time, wiping his eyes he walked over to grab his coat once more. _

"_Where are you going?" Italy asked afraid as Romano didn't answer at first, opening the door to feel the harsh rain pelt against the floor. "I'm going out." He muttered silently before walking out the door. Leaving Italy on his own confused, however he decided to run and get his coat too. Knowing he wasn't going to get Romano back in the house, it was best to follow him in case he was in danger._

_That wouldn't happen…right?_

Lovino had found himself lead back into the main living room, Italy tugging right behind rather ashamed and embarrassed, his arm wrapped against his brothers.

The others noted the other twos presence, as their conversation was pulled to a halt. Spain looked rather stressed as he faked a smile, turning around in his seat to the two Italians. "Ah lovi! I was wondering if you wanted to-"

"No." Lovino said rather bluntly taking the other men by surprise. "Im Sorry Germany…I tried to keep it from him I really did…." Italy muttered shyly as the three of them felt their hearts drop to hear Ludwig's original name being uttered around Lovino. But the boy wasn't in shock or confusion to the name, instead he glanced to Spain rather harshly.

"I might not remember anything but I do know you four have been keeping secrets from me ever since I left the hospital. Now….Who is Romano." He started, crossing his arms.

There was no response from any of them.

"Let me clarify that….Who am I?"

They knew they couldn't keep it from him any longer. Lovino was getting his answers and that was that.

* * *

><p><strong>So~ Lovino wants answers, will we finally find out about those voices? and of course the pain in his chest couldnt mean anything...could it?<strong>

**Can the others still make this work even though Lovino wants answers? We're about to find out what happened that fatefull night between the voices and what happened to romano, so stay tuned!  
><strong>

**Rate and review, it will be very appreicated everyone!  
><strong>


End file.
